Collapse of the universe
by darkstardragon432
Summary: Sayuki Kazami is Shun Kazami's twin sister but when she tels him of their forbidden power hidden deep inside him and her, will Shun let his emotions get the best of him? Please R'N'R
1. shiori

Collapse of the universe

Chapter 1: Shiori

My name is Sayuki Kazami and I am Shun Kazami twin sister. The truth is I was on the run from Divine all because he wanted mine and my brother's hidden power but I haven't seen my brother since we were eight and divine has no idea where shun or I are. Now I am one of 6 signer's that line in Neo Domino city but I have moved to Wardlington town after 2 years of hacking into sector security with help from Bruno and Yusei. I'm just going to Maruchos then to the dojo with shun and grandpa after the 'news' they have to tell me.

"hi shun who's ya friend" Dan asked "well… this is my twin sister Sayuki." "What? You kidding right" everyone's mouth dropped when I turned round "wow, I can't tell the difference" Marucho said surprised. "So Shun what's this 'news'? " I asked as we go in the limo Marucho kindly loaned. "I'll tell you when we get back… it will really shock you" Shun replied in a sad tone. The ride to maruchos house was long and quiet well it was just me, shun, Marucho and Dan.

"Your room is over here Miss Sayuki" Kato escorted politely. "Sayuki... I think you should sit down" I sat down cautiously trying to think what could be wrong. I could see tears in his eyes he was heartbroken to tell me his secret that everyone but me knew. "You know… you know our mother, well after you were gone 4 years ago she became ill and was comatose and… and d-d-died." He said not being able to hold his feelings back, sobbing and falling to his knees at the memory in horror. I didn't make it any better crying out in shock Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie and Alice came rushing in thinking the vexos where attacking when they saw us in tears.

Dan's p.o.v

"What the… Who's attacking? What's going on?" I questioned thinking the vexos where attacking when, there on their floor with his head in his hands was Shun. "WOW, I didn't think shun could cry so much. You know being a ninja and not showing emotion and all that." said Marucho. "I think they need some time alone he added." "Nonsense Shun and that girl who looks like shun need us." "you mean Sayuki, Shuns _TWIN_ sister "putting emphasis on twin. "what, then why are they crying?" said a concerned Alice "he had to tell her about you knowShiori. Sayuki and Shun's mother " he said trying to keep her name quiet. "Please don't say her name. It hurts to hear it." Sayuki said with hurt and sorrow in her voice. "I am deeply sorry for your loss" Kato said reassuringly. Stopping Sayuki from crying but shun just kept letting it out.

Shun's p.o.v

All the tears I had held in for over 4 years just wouldn't stop pouring out of my eyes. "WOW, Shun if you cry anymore you will dry out." Julie said with a joke in her voice to try chill the scene. "Why should I, I've had no one to cry with not even grandpa would cry with me when I needed. He just forgot about her. I was just seen as a toy to train as a ninja and I didn't even know it was for my own good, to try make me forget about… my mother, but it never helped. I needed to cry but that old man wouldn't let me cry. He said I was weak when he was the one that was weak." I screamed in pain. "Battle me Dan" I said as I stood up. "what I don't think…" he started. "Please Dan. I need to let my power out" I cut off. "Shun, if you do that you could destroy the world and New Vestrioa you have to calm down." "What do you mean destroy New Vestrioa?" Drago asked puzzled. "me and shun have forbidden power if we get overwhelmed the universe could be destroyed" Sayuki answered. Everyone's mouth dropped to the floor with shock what do I do now.


	2. A forgotten face

**The next chapter is up I stayed up and rote this because my sister really wants to know what happens so enjoy. **

Chapter 2: A forgotten face

Sayuki's p.o.v

"Don't worry shun let it out but please not through battle" said a familiar voice. "Skyress?" Shun questioned. "Hello Shun, how have you been?" "Well what do you think?" he sarcastically said still tear falling out of his eyes. "How do you know Skyress?" I questioned. "Skyress was Shun's old partner, she was handed to him just before… before she died. I was there." Dan said whispering the last part. "You were there and you never told me Dan." Runo screamed violently nearly launching for Dan. "If you want a battle Shun, you will have to battle me. I am the only one who can control your forbidden power." Skyress said. "Ok, skyress I will battle against you and Sayuki. Dan, Runo, Marucho, Julie and Alice can watch."

Shun's p.o.v

Marucho took us to bakugan interspace and off we go. What was I thinking I can't do this? Not now. I'm not ready? Why do act confident when I'm not "you ready" Sayuki asked. "yes" I replied nervously trying not to make it obvious I am scarred out of my ninja boots. "Gauntlet power strike" we said at the same time. "Lady's first" I said politely. "Ok, your doomed. Bakugan brawl bakugan Ventus Storm Skyress stand."

Sayuki's p.o.v

A green vortex swirled around Shun's body making his eyes light up and glow lime green "I call forth my bakugan form, Ventus Kazami Ninja" he screamed as he turned into a ball form and flew onto the field. There stood a tall ninja with a fabric mask on his face, two ninja swords strapped on his back and a staff in his left hand. "Are you ready?"

Dan's p.o.v

"Shun… Who are you? What are you?..."

**Haha I am evil chapter 3 will be up soon promise.**


	3. battle win or lose

**Thank you vampiresara you have inspired me to write more on this story you wonderful person. This is for you.**

Sayuki (p.o.v)

"WOW… you're taller than I remember Shun" I said in amazement. "Everyone I know what you're thinking, and NO I AM NOT A MONSTER DAN! I am half bakugan half human a hybrid."

"H…how can you be… be a hybrid and be so… calm?" Dan said absolutely gob smacked. "Oh, you get used to it and that is a story for another day" Shun replied carelessly.

"So did you go to vestroia on your 'disappearing act' when you were troubled."

"Well you could say that. Now where were we, mass shadow replication." At that moment about 10, 20 other bakugan identical to Shun appeared in front of us.

"Not so fast I'm joining the fight" then my eyes went form light blue to green glowing and a vortex engulfed me viciously. Then I was standing there with leaf green angel wings, a white and light green Greek dress my black hair was now to my knees in length like Shun used to have his, complementing my white skin.

"And your hair got longer since we last battled. Now let's go. Lightning bolt" he pushed his hand forward as green lightning shot out at me.

"Earth Style Tendril Mountain" I crouched down fast and slammed the palms of my hands on the ground rocks and stones flew out of the ground surrounding me in a remarkable defence.

"So you have been training, Sai!" he called on his dagger-like weapon and ran towards her slashing at her neck and face viciously making my luminescent green blood run down my collar bone. I ran my thumb along the bleeding cuts and screamed.

"Ouch damn it you always get the first hit, its. Not. FAIR! Summon! Vine whip" as I said that all my cuts glowed and healed and vines shot out of the ground soaring into the air and going towards Shun at lightning speed. He dodged and bit his thumb as well.

"So you're playing with summoning's now I think I will join, acid cloud" he said as his black blood dripped down his hand creating a pool on the floor next to the brawlers and clotting together. Making a cloud like shape floating to the sky, the cloud burst above me and shot Shuns acid blood ability down to me turning me into ball form faster than you can say defence.

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger I have been busy and I didn't have a lot of time it also makes it fun to read the next chapter home you like the story if I get more reviews I will update faster hope you're having a good year so far see you next chapter bye.**


End file.
